Alteration and Diversity
by NatsuXFuyu
Summary: what if Natsu is not END and is not Zeref's brother. what if Natsu is just a normal mage living in a peaceful town. what if said town was attacked by dark mage when he was two. what if zeref found him in that ruined town and decided to raise him. how will this affect the story. Closely followed anime just with a twist. almost forgot. BL and Normal Love story in one.
1. Prologue

[This is a AU story where Natsu isn't END and Zeref brother. ]

* * *

Prologue

* * *

[Natsu's Age: 2]

"M-mama" A Salmon pink haired child asked looking at his mother who is barely breathing, holding him close as she used her body to protect her son, from who? He didn't know.

"N-Natsu, Shush…. E-everything" she coughed and the child felt something hot drip on his cheeks, he fought the urge to look focusing more on his mother's face. "Everything will be alright, my little summer"

"Mama, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, ignoring the warmth surrounding them.

"N-nothing is wrong, my beloved summer." His mother said staring at his cute and lovely son's dark orbs, slightly tearing as she touched him with slightly green glowing hand. "Would you like to sleep, eh Natsu?"

Feeling sleepy, Natsu nod his head and close his eyes, missing the longing look on his mother's face

"Good night, mama" The child mumbled before falling asleep. His mother cried silently as life started to fade from her eyes much like the one the child bear.

"Sweet dreams, Natsu. Good bye my son, Remember, Mama always loves you." With a last kiss in the forehead, life fade from her eyes, her body slump against the body of the child and flames started to consume both of them or mostly the body of the mother while the son is left alone.

* * *

-who do you think I am? I am the most awesome line break, you will ever meet. Actually not really-

* * *

Destruction…

Wreckage…

Ruined…

Ashes…

Death…

That's the word that came to mind as Zeref looked around surveying the damage the place that used to be a lively town receive. Everything is a mess here… Even if there's no dead body lying around, the place smelled fire, ashes and death.

And as far Zeref observe there's no survivor…

This place reminds Zeref of something he didn't want to but constantly forced to remember. He held his head as he felt what little control he has on his magic snapped. Zeref close his eyes so that he can't see what more damage he had added to this ruined town. Tears started to drop as he felt every living thing around him die.

…Please let me die…

Zeref fisted few of his locks in desperation to get his power back in control.

…I want to die…

…Please let me die already…

…Someone kill m-

Tiny warm hands touch his cheeks. Zeref's eyes snapped open and met the warmest dark orbs he ever seen.

"Are you okay, mister?" The cute tiny voice filled with concern snap him from his dazed trance.

Zeref, now out of his musing, take a good look at the new comer slash intruder to his personal space and noticed few things, few startlingly things that shook Zeref to the core.

One, the new comer is a toddler… if Zeref was to guess, at the age of four.

Two, He seems to be a survivor as he is full of scratches and ashes but strangely no burns.

Three, He have Salmon pink hair and Black orbs that looks cute on him.

Four, He is partially naked except for his shorts

Five, the toddler in observation is not dead…or is he just an illusion?

And six, the ground which is dead earlier is slowly coming back to life.

"Mister, Mister, Are you okay?" The toddler asked looking worried that broke Zeref out of his current train of thoughts. Zeref poked the kid to test is he was real; it causes the toddler to giggle.

"Stop that…*giggles*… Mister…." The toddler continued to laugh making Zeref's cold heart (or it is just broken?) to felt warm…

"You are real…You really are here!" Zeref mumbled before hugging the toddler who enjoy it and hug back.

After a few moments of that, both let go of each other. Zeref was hesitant to let the first thing in 400 hundred years that he hugged that didn't instantly die as soon as he touched it go. The kid is also hesitant to let Zeref go as he is the first comfort the Toddler have after what happened.

"What's your name?" Zeref asked the toddler who just smiled at Zeref cutely.

"My name is Natsu Goldheart" he then raised two fingers and showed it to Zeref. "And I'm two"

To say Zeref is shocked is understandable. He estimated that Natsu is four based on his Speech. Not two… But really Two years old and can speak full sentences. Natsu must be smart. (A/N: ^^)

"What about you? Mister"

"I am Zeref Dragneel." Zeref smiled and Natsu smiled back. "Pleased to meet you Natsu"

* * *

(Time skip: 1 year.)

* * *

[Natsu's Age: 3]

A year has passed since Zeref and Natsu met in Natsu's Former village and Zeref found many interesting things about Natsu.

Natsu Goldheart now Dragneel (A/N: Not out of marriage.) is a hyper kid who would rather jump around outside than read books but would do so if asked but it will be quick. Natsu have the ability of 'Flash Reading' it's a permanent spell cast by his mother on him. Flash reading as the name imply lets the user to read books in few minutes rather than hours.

Natsu also loved to show affection which Zeref is graced with and he have a huge admiration for Spicy Food and Cakes.

He had a Spot-on instinct and quick reflexes.

And insanely immunity for fire

But to Zeref's amusement, have a terrible fear of the dark.

He also have a Photographic Memory that Zeref considers as a curse, because of this, Natsu have all his memory of what happened on his village during the attacked and have nightmares about it.

Natsu remembers how his real parents, Ein and Sierra Goldheart dies on that day. He remembers his father's body lay there still as Dark guild mages kicked it. He remembers the last word of his mother as before he fell asleep. He remembers waking up with his mother's half burnt body on top of him and he remembers watching his village burn around him and just laying there waiting for death before he found Zeref crying there as if he cause the village to burn BUT Natsu remained strong, he didn't give up and to Zeref's relief, didn't let darkness consume his heart.

Natsu didn't seek revenge nor swore vengeance. He moved on with his life but kept his Parent's memories at his heart along with the memories he kept on making with Zeref and Zeref admire and thanked Natsu for that.

Zeref and Natsu's relationship moved from being strangers to being friends and settled to father and son.

Zeref's admiration for Natsu grow to parental love and because of that, Zeref decided to adopt Natsu as he's own son. He knows the danger of that status but Zeref will go to hell and back before he let someone hurt his beloved cute son, that's how much Zeref love Natsu. He loved his cute, adorable, adventurous, cheerful and smart son who brought light back to his world.

Natsu's ability to negate Zeref curse is just an added bonus.

"Papa, I'm Hungry." Natsu came inside the house dirty from playing outside. He was wearing a open black jacket with red shirt underneath. He wore a tan shorts and a sandals.

"What do you want to eat?" Zeref asked, he is wearing his normal clothes and a PINK apron on top, standing in front of the kitchen counter.

The apron was a gift from Natsu who won it on a festival… wait did I forgot to mention they are living on a cabin near the sea just outside a town? Nope? I'm sorry..

(A/N: What the, Hey Natsu*, don't break the fourth wall!)

It's not my fault, its Fuyu's fault. She breaks it with a sledge hammer. DON'T BLAME ME!

(A/N: uhh…*sweatdops*… Just get back to the story Natsu*)

Okay….*Coughs*.

Natsu then started to jog to Zeref and hug his leg making Zeref laugh.

"Sandwiches"

[To be continued.]

* * *

End chapter's author's note

Yui: Heya, I am the author and I don't own Fairy tail.

Fuyu: And as you can see this is our first time writing in this category so please forgive us with the OOCness of the characters present and yet to come.

Natsu (Author): You also have to forgive us for the wrong spelling and grammatical error. We would try our best to avoid these things.

Natsu (Fairy Tail): You have the same name as me.

Natsu (Author): oh that's right…Oi, Yui-san. This will be a problem later on as you will probably keep making characters appear here. (You will probably keep Natsu-san here)

Yui: *thinks* Okay, Here's a solution. Natsu Dragneel will remain Natsu and You, My Beloved Natsu will be called Aki here.

Aki (Natsu): what? Why?

Yui: Don't want to call you Haru, caused there's Haru from Rave master?

Aki: wait you mean Characters from Rave master will appear here as well?

Yui: maybe.

Fuyu: Hey, hey let's do that.

Yui: I'll think about it.

Natsu: So, what are we going to do now?

Yui: Oh right… Please review. Comments and criticism are welcome. It will help me improved, just don't send flames. It will hurt me.

Fuyu: For me, on the other hand, encourage you to send flames so that Natsu-kun can eat it and maybe send it back full force *crackles evilly*

Aki: *sighed* Ah, I forgot. I think this is a Gray X Natsu story right? I mean a story with the main pairing as yaoi but the side story is normal. Like Loki x Lucy, Jellal x erza, Zeref X Mavis right?

Yui: Yup. Sideparings are open for discussion but the main is yaoi. No discussion there. SO yeah.. Bye bye and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 1: moving to a new home

[A small familial Fluff between Zeref and Natsu]

* * *

Chapter One: Moving to a new home.

[Natsu's Age: 4]

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

* * *

Hi, I am Natsu Dragneel, age 4. I am with my Papa right now and we are on a boat. I don't know where are we going but I trust Papa enough. I know Papa will not let me get hurt and in danger cause he hated it when I'm hurt and besides I'll be very careful because I don't want Papa to be sad and cry. No uh.

As you know, my Papa is Zeref Dragneel. He's the most wonderful and caring Papa, not including my father, Ein Goldheart…

….

Anyway, Papa is a very strong and very smart mage who uses this misty black magic but he didn't use it much because Papa said "Sometimes I don't have control on it Natsu" and "it might hurt you Natsu. I don't want you getting hurt" so it's a big No-No.

I know Papa is a immortal who lives for almost 400 years now and I also know that he is the said 'Black wizard' that is a emperor of some empire and killed many people. I read enough books to know that but I love Papa enough not to care about his past. I love my Papa who tucked me in at night every day, who played with me every time and hug me when I have nightmares.

I love my Papa who is with me right now so I won't let someone say bad words about my Papa anymore. (That's why I don't have enough history books any longer and I think my Papa knows because he just sighed before sweeping the ashes on the floor)

Besides Papa change, he smile more in these past two years we are together and his smile is happier now rather than the sad.

Papa is also a great cook, his food is so heavenly that I bet that if you tried it you can't stop eating it and will be asking for seconds (A/N: Cookies for those who knows which anime and who did I take reference for that.) I can ask Papa to cook for you sometimes…but then again I don't want to share!

(What?)

I'm just joking; of course I'll share… I wonder what we will have when we get there.

"Natsu" I hear my Papa's voice and I open my eyes and saw concern in his.

Wait? When did I close my eyes? Maybe I fall asleep on the boat? Never mind. I also noticed I'm in his arms.

"Papa?" I asked.

"You fell asleep on the boat earlier" He smiled at me as I wiggled and he put me down. I wobbled for a second before Papa steady me. I smiled at him.

"Are you okay now, Natsu?" Papa asked.

"Yup, Papa thank you"

I then look around and saw we are on an island and there's a huge tree that looms in the middle of the island. The whole island looks magical to the point that I believe that this island is a former home of a colony of fairies.

"Wow papa, where are we?" I said excitedly looking around, Papa smiled at me.

"Tenrou Island, Natsu and this will be your new home."

I know this place seems void of towns and people but as long as papa is happy, I'll be too.

"Really, Awesome!" I excitedly look at all directions. "Where is our house papa?"

"We'll get there, Natsu" Papa said. "Come on"

"Yay!"

I hold my papa's hand and we started to walk toward the forest. I wonder what will our house looks like and where is it? I think it's not near the sea like we used to.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Zeref and Natsu climb a small hill like place with a house near a flowing river on the back and at the end of the river no more than a hundred feet away is a cliff and a waterfall. The house in question is not a mansion or a villa but a small cabin like house that was big enough to fit a family of four. Once Natsu saw the house, his eyes grew in size and it sparkle.

"Papa" He excitedly said attempting to run forward if not holding Zeref's hand. "Is that our house?"

"Yes" Zeref, smiling at the house sadly, said in a sad voice.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Natsu, hearing the sad tone, look up and saw the sad look on his father's face. He frowns and gave Zeref a small tug.

Zeref look down at his son and saw the worried look on his face. He shook his head, forcing his train of thoughts to stop.

"It's nothing, Natsu"

"Did the house bring bad memories to papa?" Natsu asked out of blue that it surprises Zeref.

"A little" Zeref admits looking away.

The tiny hand slips out of his hands making Zeref look back at his son who is currently hiding his eyes behind his pink bangs.

"What wrong Nat-…" Zeref trailed once his son look up and look at him with fiery eyes that showed determination.

"Then we will do many 'Nice' memories together to overcome the bad ones, right?" Natsu said with a fiery passion that it almost took Zeref's breath away.

"Y-yes" He took a shaky breath and knelt down before opening his arms wide. "Come here"

Natsu run to him and Zeref gather his son in his arms and stood up making Natsu squeal in delight.

"Of course, that's a promise." Zeref promise with all of his heart, Natsu hugs him.

"Yes! After we got fix our things on the house, Can we go fishing? No, we will go fishing and then I'll catch the biggest fish -"

"A Salmon?" Zeref interrupted Natsu's speech of to do list, walking toward the house.

"Yup, A Giant Salmon then you will cook it as a sushi and maybe some grilled fish which do you prefer papa?" Natsu said without noticing the grin Zeref have.

"Then I already have my 'Salmon' here." Zeref said gently biting Natsu's cheeks.

"Wait what?" Natsu said horrified. "I am NOT a FISH"

He wiggled a bit trying to get down and run, Zeref just laughed at his son's failed attempt. Natsu after some time give up and just pouted. He pouted harder hearing his father's laugh.

(Time skip: 2 weeks)

It's been two weeks since Natsu and Zeref settled on the house, everything is in place and with nothing to do, Natsu is twitching to go outside and explore but he didn't want to stay outside since it will be dark soon, with nothing to do he grab a book he found on the library and started to read it (with the flash reading it will only be 2 to 10 minutes before he got nothing to do. Again)

Zeref found the silence quite unnerving since Natsu is not quite quiet in his reading so he decided to check on Natsu and saw Natsu with a book that is quite amusing if Natsu's face is an indication.

"Natsu, what is that?"

Zeref found himself with a handful of his sin and a book shove in his face.

"Papa, Papa."

"Yes Natsu?"

"I want to be a Dragon!"

What?

[To be continued]

* * *

Author's note:

Yui: I would like to say, I do not own fairy tail and forgive us if we ever did mistake (spelling, Grammar) and for the OOCness of the characters. *yawns* And I just finish it at 12:16 am so I am quite sleepy… *yawns before going to sleep*

Fuyu: *sleeping holding a Natsu (author) mini stuff toy.*

Aki: * Already asleep in a bed in a proper position (for him)*

Natsu:*Asleep hugging a pillow *

Haru (Rave master): *sweatdropping but sleepy as well*, before I go join them to the la-la-la-land, I would like to say please review for Yui-san. Criticism and advice are welcome. Thank you. *joins others in sleeping*


	3. Chapter 2: A new friend and a mom?

[Introduction of an important character]

* * *

Chapter two: A new friend and a mom?

[Natsu's Age: 4]

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"I want to be a dragon!"

After the initial shock, Zeref found himself sitting on the floor, listening to his son explain why he wanted to be a dragon with "Papa, they can breathe fire", "they have hard scales papa that they cannot be defeated easily" and "they have wings and can fly".

Zeref wince as he felt a massive headache coming, he massage his head for a little before explaining to his cute son that not all dragons can breathe fire and like mages they too use different elements. He noticed after his explanation that Natsu's eyes are wide and sparkling.

"Then I'll definitely become a dragon." Natsu said with a passion almost rivaling the passion showed before after seeing the house.

Seeing that, Zeref did no longer have the heart to discourage his son instead, if you look closer and can read his mind, he almost with all his heart encourage that dream no matter how impossible and childish it is. He promised himself that he will be there to see it happened, he will see Natsu complete his dream because Natsu's happiness is his own happiness.

* * *

(Time skip: 2 months)

* * *

After the day that Natsu announced his dream (no matter how impossible it is), Zeref found Natsu's personality change, he is more adventurous now and more loud, he acts more on his age than before and Zeref approve of that change. But what upset Zeref more is that Natsu is going out of the house more this past 2 months and to Zeref's horror, more bruised and dirty than the time he explore while they are still living in the main land. Yet he cannot stop it nor forbid Natsu from going out as it made Natsu happy.

But that didn't mean he is worried or curious. He decided to confront Natsu about it on the right time.

Like now

"I'm home papa!" His four years old son enter the house with dirty and torn clothes and bruised scattered around his body but there's a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome home, Natsu" Zeref answered. He looked at the pathetic state of his son's clothes and sighed, forcing the worry that started to form done, at least for now. "Go clean up, Natsu, dinner are already cooked"

"Yahoo! What are we having tonight papa?" Natsu said hugging his papa's legs looking up. Zeref smiled down and ruffled his hair earning a pout.

"Beef steak and Grilled Fish, now go."

"HAI!"

With that Natsu run toward his closet taking a clean version of his clothes (A/N: the same with chapter one) before running to the bathroom. Zeref smiled as his son antics before he left to set the table, checked on the dinner and wait for his son to come out.

After five minutes of waiting, Natsu finally come out and sat on the table. Zeref serve the beef steak to his son and grilled fish for himself and dinner started.

Zeref ate in a more elegant manner and in much slower pace while Natsu seems to inhale his food, normally Natsu will eat like Zeref but he let it go for once since he have something more important in his mind (worry) and he have more things to worry about and that includes him worrying if Natsu will choke on his food. (Which Natsu did, much to his horror)

Once done eating and cleaning up with Natsu helping wash the dishes, Zeref asked Natsu to sit with him which the boy did without hesitation.

"Natsu, I want to know." Zeref said looking at his son who is looking at him curiously. "Can you tell me where are you spending your day this last two months, you rarely back home for lunch and your clothes are torn and dirtied and you have bruised and cuts on your body."

Guilt enters his son's eyes as he look down at his hand not looking at his papa.

"I am sorry papa if I worry you. I am just exploring and I found a new friend"

That sends warning signs to Zeref's mind. Friend? As far Zeref know the habitant of the island isn't what you will call 'friendly' and there are no humans around.

"It's okay Natsu. I am not mad. But can I meet your friend tomorrow?" Zeref asked worried for his son's safety.

"Thank you papa and again, I am sorry for making you worry." Natsu said hugging Zeref. "And of course papa you can meet tomorrow." Natsu then yawn and Zeref decided that it is time to sleep. He gather Natsu and put him on their shared bed and lay next to his son.

"Good night Natsu, sweet dreams"

"Good night papa"

Zeref watched Natsu's breath even out and fall asleep, Zeref watch his son's chest go up and down with every breath he takes and listen to him cutely snore. It lulled Zeref to sleep watching his son sleep, worry is the last thing on his mind.

* * *

(The next morning)

* * *

Zeref almost regret not worrying before he go to sleep because the situation in front of him is really worrisome.

When Zeref thought of Natsu's friend and what they might look like. The first thing that comes to mind is they are small or cute and they are at his age is not human, a small animal.

Not an angry giant dragon that dwarfed his son on size.

Not a Fire dragon king that looks like he will eat him and killed someone if he or that someone did something wrong.

And definitely not IGNEEL

He should have known not to expect normal around Natsu who by the way is running around the clearing without a care.

"So you are Natsu's father." Igneel snarled at Zeref who held a deadpanned look on his face.

"So you are 'MY' son's friend" Zeref said emotionlessly.

Natsu, now noticing the atmosphere sat down under a shade far from the two wondering what was wrong with his papa and Friend.

"I don't trust you" Zeref said staring at Igneel with eyes flashing red. Igneel snorted, flames started to come out of his mouth, Zeref narrowed his eyes when he heard Igneel muttered under his breath 'that should be my line'. "But since Natsu choose you as his friend, I won't do anything nor forbid him to see you because I trust him."

It looks like it is not what Igneel thought he will hear if his face is an indication.

"You change Zeref." Igneel said, his tone and voice is laced with disbelief. "What happened to that angst man started to reject the world?"

"Natsu happened." Zeref said with a small smile, clearly thinking of his cute son. "it's true the world still keep rejecting me but as long as I have Natsu and he keep on accepting me, I don't care, everything can go to hell"

"You really change Zeref. Mavis would be delighted to see that"

Zeref sighed sadly, his eyes looks guilty. He looks away, lost in his memory.

"Let's not talk about her, Igneel." Zeref said, Igneel huffed and let it go.

"What about you? What happened to that arrogant and foolish dragon that despises humans?"

Igneel look at him with a You-kidding-me-look on his face.

"Natsu happened" Igneel said as if it's the answer for everything and it did somehow.

"Ah."

Awkward silence…

No one between the two moved to break the silence and no one wanted too.

Except… well Natsu.

And what he said gained an interesting reaction from Zeref and amused the dragon to no end.

"So… Is this Mavis person supposed to be my mom?"

[To be continued]

* * *

Yui: I will just explain something. Igneel in this story hates human until he met Natsu on that clearing. He hates human because human killed his mate two hundred years ago. Natsu is the first human he saw for almost 200 years and he took a liking to Natsu because of his sunny personality and innocence. And just to be clear Igneel DID NOT cause the bruised on Natsu. It is Natsu's own fault. He kept falling when climbing trees and he just did not give up. Exploring can cause torn on clothes if not careful and we know Natsu is not careful. So what did you guys think?

Fuyu: I think you should put a fight scene between Igneel and Zeref.

Yui: and scarred innocent little Natsu for life? No way.

Natsu (FT): *blushing*

Aki: *Patting Natsu's shoulder* It's okay bro. that's how fan girls talk.

Haru (RM): that's why fan girls are scary.

Yui: anyway, I'm sorry if some of you expect Gray to come out early in the story. He won't be here until Natsu is 17. I wanted to focus on Natsu's childhood with Zeref for now. So sorry again

Fuyu: we would also like to say, THANK YOU for those who review, favorite and put this story on their alert list. THANK YOU SO MUCH.

Yui: anyway I'll leave Haru and Natsu to do the disclaimer and the last line. Okay? *go back to gossiping with Natsu*

Haru: *sighed* NatsuXFuyu didn't own fairy tail

Natsu: and please review, it will really help.


	4. Not a Chapter just a small note

Just a small update (not a real Chapter) just to show i am still alive :)

* * *

[ Natsu's age: 4]

(Normal POV)

"So... Is this Mavis lady supposed to be my mom?" Natsu asked tilting his head innocently, looking very confused.

Silence...

A very Awkward silence reign in the clearing only to be broken by the loud laughing of a very amused dragon.

"No, Natsu, she's not-" Zeref said, shooting a very dark and intimidating glare at Igneel which was ruined by the intense blush on his face. He tried to compose himself but the loud .laughing of the salamander didn't help.

"Keep telling yourself that, brat." Igneel said snorting, before addressing the very confused Natsu. "Don't worry, kiddo, your father is just in denial" which earn another glare from the dark haired wizard.

Natsu made a 'ohh' face, Eyes wide in understanding. He read a lot of books to know what denial is. 'So that's why...'

"I understand. It's okay papa" Natsu said, Zeref look at his cute son with a unreadable look on his face. "I'm sure Mama loves Papa too..." ..." If not, Natsu will always love Papa!"

(Zeref's POV)

...

I wasn't expecting that but at the same time i am..

* * *

Aki (author): Author-san...*sigh* fine...*reading the script* Yui is very sorry that she didn't update for a lot of time, she forgot how to write Fairy tail Fanfic for a while, she's really sorry. I'm really sorry, Anyway Natsu x Fuyu is will not abandon this Fic, she's just need to find her missing muse. Again I'm sorry..


End file.
